youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mo2damo/Zack Grayson and the Book of Souls
A Note on Characters This story has a specific set of main characters, so if you want a character, contact me ASAP! Otherwise, you may get a minor character, or not get a character at all. Zack Grayson and the Book of Souls Prolouge Charrensgrove, London, England April 5th, 1802 The man ran, his assailant following close behind. He looked around, but there was no place to go. Then he spotted it, an old tower just about half a mile up the hill. That must be the place. He ran so hard he could feel the bones in his legs wearing away, but he could not stop running. The book had to be protected. “Give up the book and I might just spare your puny little life”, the assailant called out. The man did not respond, terror building up in his body as sweat ran down his greasy brown hair. He was closer to the tower now, and he was able to read the inscription. “Turnul Eternity”, he read aloud as the man behind him grew even more annoyed. He let out a savage growl, as the little man pulled out his weapon and slashed behind him. He heard an insane laugh, as the beast at his rear lunged in front of him. The moon shined down on him, revealing gruesome features. ”Now I shall ask you one more time”, snarled the beast, ”give me the book.” The man tried to escape but it was no use. There was nowhere to run. The beast snatched the book from his hand and roared in glee. Quickly, he took out his hand, wrapping his pale fingers around his neck and squeezing it to the point where it began to crackle. “Harris”, a voice called, “Harris what’s wrong?” The little man spat blood on the ground. “They have it”, he said, “They have the book of souls.” Chapter One Denver, Colorado, U.S.A. Modern Day The beast had just crashed through the classroom’s wall. I was late for science class for the third time this week and Mr. Dale was going to kill me. I somehow managed to loudly burst through the door at the exact moment that Mr. Dale began to explain today’s activity. He glared at me. “I should have known it was you”, he snarled, “go and sit in the back of the room.” I walked over and saw a girl who I had never seen before. She had blonde hair, and mysterious purple eyes, shockingly similar to my own. “Mr. Grayson, this is Indigo, she will be your partner today. Indigo, this is Zack Grayson.” I never understood how Mr. Dale did it, but he managed to make my name sound like an insult. I sat down next to Indigo, and he began the lesson. “Today, we will be studying the reactions of chlorine when mixed with water”, he announced, “begin!” Indigo looked over at me. “What did you do to get the teacher so angry”, she asked. I glared at him. “Let’s just say he’s not the most upbeat guy.” WIP Category:Blog posts